Rini Shinigami
by Matsu Hamisura
Summary: Death. To many, this is the "Final Frontier" of life. The last bow before oblivion meets their eyes. To me, it was the beginning of an actual life. Please read and review, kind people!


_Welcome, all, to my first re-written fanfiction. Black Angel is the original version of this, and I have changed a lot. It has gone from third to first person, Rina is a little more independent, and she doesn't know L right in the beginning. I hope you enjoy the change that this character has taken. _

_Matsu._

_Careful what you do.._.

_**Chapter One--Beginning of the End**_

Death. To many, this is the "Final Frontier" of life. The last bow before oblivion meets their eyes. To me, it was the beginning of an actual life.

I was a timid girl, Rinanaro Natashina. I did little for myself, depended mostly on my stupid boyfriend until he went mentally unstable and killed me. on August 19th, 1999. I was 19 then.

I was reborn and given a second chance at life four years later. A chance to change the world, that I took complete advantage of.

Now, I don't know why I was chosen to be given a second life. I can't even remember how I was killed, except that my boyfriend did it. The first thing that I can remember is the time after I died; when I was in Purgatory.

At least, I thought it was Purgatory. It wasn't as much of a place between Heaven and Hell as empty space. It was just a black void that I floated in the four years I was dead. I was alone, silence rang in my ears, and I could see nothing. The solitude became so painful that I started to beg for something to happen. A light, another being beside me, any change was welcome. I was tired of the darkness.

Then I heard the voice. It came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was booming and silent. I had no idea where it came from or who it was at the time, but it was the first noise I had heard in four years and I was glad to hear it.

I can't remember the voice's exact words. What I do remember were the conditions of my second life that it was offering me. The celestial voice said that it would grant me life again on a few conditions. One: At night, I would no longer be human. I would be a God of Dead, a Shinigami, until the sun rose again. I would not have to kill as a Shinigami did, but I would have to take on their appearance. The second condition; When the person I loved died , that would be my last moment on earth. This would make it so my second life wouldn't last forever.

I wanted desperately to get out of the dark place I was in, so I accepted the voice's terms without a second thought. And just like that, I had made a deal with a devil...Or should I say a king?

Withing a second of the deal being finalized, I was reborn to earth. I was in a graveyard, on my own grave. I checked the date on a newspaper that had blown by me. December 1st, 2003. I was surprised that I was decomposed since I had been dead so long. But maybe that was why I had to wait four years; they were making me a new body.

With determination to live more in my second life then I did in the first, I left the graveyard to look for somewhere to live. Thankfully, my old apartment was empty and the money that I had hidden under my refrigerator was still there. I quickly bought my old apartment under the name Kara Naota. Within a day or two, I had gotten a job at a broadcasting company a few blocks away from my home as a camerawoman.

_'Cause God is watching your every move..._

_**DECEMBER 4TH, 2003**_

The Kira epidemic was spreading throughout the world via the internet and other mediums. I, personally, found it sickening that one person would and could kill so many people with so little thought. What bothered be more was that no one was openly talking about the serial killer. So, on an apparent crazy whim, I decided to take things into my own hands. I had done research and fond that most of the suspected Kira killings were located in Japan in the Kanto region. This was ideal for me, since Kanto was where my broadcasting company was located.

I broke into an unoccupied studio, used some old fashion hacking skills to put the camera's broadcast on all frequencies. Then, I put on a mask, which was equipped with a voice filter. I wasn't crazy enough to confront Kira head on. Even though I was in no danger of dying, (I would only die when my love did) I still didn't want any murder attempts taken out on me on the street.

The mask that I wore was simple. It was black and white, split directly down the middle. Left side black, right side white. I figured the simplicity would make me a little bit more ominous.

Now that everything in place, the broadcast began.

"Hello living world." I began, almost startled by the metallic sound of my voice through the filter.

"My name is....Rini Shinigami," I came up with the name on the spot. It seemed fitting, since at night my body became strange, kind of deformed and grew wings.

"And I am about to speak about a topic that no one else has the balls to..."

It should be noted here that I did not write out my speech ahead of time.

"Kira." I was sure that the mere mention of the name was now causing murmurs around televisions everywhere. It made me kind of happy to think of the impact I must be having

"I can do this because I have no fear of the person some are calling a god." I almost laughed at the thought. A serial killer? God? No way.

"Since death is no longer an option for me, I can speak my mind freely while the rest of you cower in a corner." That probably wasn't the best idea, insulting that audience.

I took a deep breath and began my speech.

"Kira is no god. He is a killer with a cult. No only a cult; a cult telling a psychopath to kill via websites. It's unacceptable. Murder is murder, no matter how the murders occur.

"I know that websites are now buzzing with wonder about why I am doing this. I'll tell you now that I am only doing this to start noise, as any person speaking on TV does. I want to create awareness. I want people to question why Kira is being considered a god when we should be doing everything to bring him down." My voice was becoming moer intense as I really got into the unrehearsed speech.

"I won't challenge Kira to kill anyone to prove that he truly does exist. No, that would make me as bad as those who use the websites dedicated to him." There was a sharp banging from the locked studio door. People were trying to break in and stop me. I had to wrap this up and get out of there.

"My time is short. I will leave with a warning for Kira. You will be brought to justice one day soon. Just like every other stupid serial killer. Justice will prevail.

With that, I turned off the camera and darted out of the nearby window and up the fire escape before anyone could get through the door and catch me.

_Hold my hand in the dark street...._

The next day, December 5th, L made the presence and possible location of Kira known with the Lind L. Taylor broadcast. Kira was in the Kanto region, just like I had predicted. I watched the broadcast from my home with a content grin. At least the public would think about my words now.

Then, something in the broadcast surprised me. Right before the end of the broadcast, L spoke off topic.

"Miss Shinigami," The robotic voice said, making me jump. I somehow had a feeling that he knew who I was and where I was. But i was just being paranoid.

"It seems you and I share a common mindset. I would like to meet with you. Please, feel free to stop by the Japanese Task Force anytime." And, with that, the broadcast was over.

The next day, in my mask and voice filter, I was in the Task Force headquarters.

Rini Shinigami was born that day, and my second life truely began.

_First chapter done~! Thank you to all who read and review._

_Matsu_


End file.
